Suitcase
by Invader.Neo
Summary: When you are marked as an Irken's territory, you may suffer serious consequences if you try and flee. .:ZADR:. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Rated T for VIOLENCE, mutilation, and mild language. x3


**.:Ok, so this is something that just struck me about ten minutes ago when I was packing. In the middle of packing my crap, I just dropped my suitcase and took off for my room. My mom yelled "Where are you going?" and I told he I was going to write something down. She screamed "Can't that wait?" And, of course, I had to yell "INSPIRATION HAS NO SCEDUAL!" Oi… this is also something to try and help me come out of my stupid writers block. Agh, with everything I've tried to write so far, it's FAILED. Dx**

**WARNING: Contains ZADR, don't like it, I have a solution! **_**PRESS THE BACK BUTTON AND DON'T READ IT!**_** I don't want any flames because you think it's "Disgusting" and "that it could never happen." Well you know what? IT DID IN MY STORY! Also, there's quite a lot of ****VIOLENCE**** in this story. Thank you, and good day to you sir. ^^**

**This is in Zim's Point of View, different than my other stories, so enjoy!:.**

Summertime. It's the time when all the children are released from the temporary prison they call school, or 'Skool' in this matter, and are free to occupy three months doing anything they want. Of course, most don't take this as a chance to do something productive. This is most Earthbound dirt-children's time to sleep in and waste away the daylight. This sickens me, to think that these creatures can lie around and idly do nothing. To have nothing at all to do and nothing to occupy the boredom ties my squeedly spooch in aggravated knots. Even though it has only been a little under a month since the Skool had let out, and I was starting to feel the effects of summertime boredom. My plans for Earth conquest had steadily slowed to a point where I had actually put it on temporary hold. I had a more important matter to figure out. The Dib-human had slowed with his infiltrations of my base and his assaults, and they had completely stopped a week ago. I'm beginning to grow suspicious of what exactly the human is doing, and am growing ever restless to pick up the regular routine again. I don't like change, and this is one change that's got me on edge.

"It's been seven Earth days… one Earth week." I muttered to myself for about the tenth time that day. "Master, shh!" Gir hushed irritably, annoyed that his master was not only interrupting his show by talking, but also hogging half of the couch. "I just don't get what he's planning! He has to have some plot to try and expose me or something. Why else would he be absent for so long?" I grumbled aloud, causing Gir to sigh in defeat, lowering his head with the released breath. "Master needs to see bighead! Needs to see him before I explode! That happens to me sometimes…" Gir commented, causing my lekku to perk a bit. "Hey… why didn't I think of this before?" He stood, checking the time. It was around 6:30, the sun was still lingering in the sky though, due to the extended days from the summer equinox. "I'll simply see what the Dib is up to." I grinned at the plan, causing Gir to mumble a few things. "Role reversal!" He giggled, snuggling more into the couch. I decided not to question exactly what that little robot meant, and just focus on the matter at hand. I slipped my disguise on, venturing out into the outside world for the first time in a couple days. I immediately regretted it. The Earth was _way_ too hot for my liking, much hotter than Irk. It took me a couple of minutes to adjust my sensitive eyes to the new brightness I was introduced to. I managed to shake it off and continue forward. A few kids ran around in sprinklers and swam in pools, much to my horror. Anything to do with acidy H2O was definitely not something I wanted to be around. Swiftly, I continued my trek to Dib's house, to solve this mystery once and for all.

It was about 7:00 when I got there, the sun setting considerably, yet still lacing around the surrounding with its golden rays. I looked up at the Membrane house, debating whether to knock, or simply break in the house. I didn't exactly feel like confronting Gaz at the moment, I didn't have the patience for it. The sound of a low thump caused my antennae to twitch from under my wig. They searched out the source of the sound, causing me to look up at the house, right to a window. Of course, I knew it was Dib's room from past experiences. I glanced around quickly, spotting nobody in sight. My mechanical spider legs extended from my PAK, crawling up the side of the house with little difficulty and attaching to the windowsill. I peered in, and caught sight of the scythe locked boy I had been in search of. He was crouched on the ground, shuffling around with a few things. I looked on curiously wondering exactly what he was doing. He turned his back slightly, folding one of his shirts and then placing it into something. I quickly identified the object, much to my alarm. It was a suitcase.

Where did he think he was going? He dare try to escape me, Zim? I can find him with ease! So, why is he trying to leave? These were questions I had to have answered, and they couldn't wait. To my surprise, the window was already opened. _'How did I miss that?' _I wondered in my mind, put quickly pushed it away. "Dib!" I shouted, climbing through the window and landing with ease. Dib faltered slightly, standing and whirling around to meet my glare. "Zim? What the hell are you doing in my room?" He demanded, matching my glare with an equal amount of intensity. "I _was _coming here to see why you haven't been bugging Zim lately, but now it's clear to me." I growled, causing him to narrow his eyes. "What are you talking ab-" I didn't allow him to finish though. I charged forward, tackling him onto the ground. "COWARD!" I yelled in his face, causing him to widen his eyes a bit. "What? I-" I cut off his sentence once again with an almost inhuman noise between a snarl and a growl. "You think you can just leave? You can't hide from Zim, and you can't run away from Zim!" I spat, getting pissed by his almost confused looking face. "Don't play dumb with me, I see you packing your shit in that suitcase of yours!" His face changed from confused to realization. "Wait… why do you care if I'm leaving?" He challenged, recovering from shock and shoving me off of him. He stood, towering over me, but I quickly leaped up myself. I grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him roughly into the wall, causing him to let out a pained grunt. "I don't particularly 'care' about you in the sense you are referring to. But I do know that I'm territorial, and I don't like it when my things go missing." I hissed in his face, causing him to scowl at me. "What are you saying space boy?" I slammed my knee into his stomach, causing him to let out a pained yell, coughing roughly a few times. "Don't you get it? _YOU ARE ZIM'S PROPERTY_!"

The statement seemed to throw Dib off for a moment, his eyes staring widely at the floor. "Wait… you don't own me!" He finally protested, causing me to smirk lightly. "Not convinced? Well then," I released him from the wall, pushing him onto his bed. I straddled myself on him to prevent him from going anywhere. "I guess Zim must mark you as his." Dib's mouth was slightly ajar at the sudden gesture. "W-wait. Now, l-let's not do anything too rational…" Dib stammered, showing obvious nervousness. I threw my wig off, popping out my contacts. My vision improved significantly along with my other senses. "Make silence now human." I growled, lowering my head to meet his gaze. "These next few minutes are going to be filled with excruciating pain, but it will be quite," I smirked a bit, slipping my skin tight gloves from my hands. "Pleasant." Without any warning, I slipped my hands up his shirt, digging my claws in his flesh. He let out a sharp cry as I slashed down his body. I was aiming to carve him. Mark him as my own; nobody else can have my human. My hands trailed to his back, forcing him to arch his back slightly so I could rake my claws down his back. He let out another pain-filled yell, clenching his fist. "Z-Zim! S-stop! Please!" He begged this several times as I was claiming him, but I didn't listen. I pulled my hands out from under his shirt, completely taking the shirt off. It gave me more room to work with, and Dib continued to thrash with pain, trying to throw me off him. I lowered myself, nipping down on his stomach. I left a few bruises and bite marks, then let my hands travel higher. "P-please…st-stop.." Dib whimpered once more. "Shut your noise-tube human." I growled, attacking his neck this time. I bit down on it, leaving marks on the tender flesh. Dib's fighting suddenly became limited, and it made me a bit curious as to why he had given up his struggle. I trailed down to his collar bone, biting down hard on it. Dib let out a short gasp, cringing slightly as I licked up the blood from the mark. I met his gaze once more, seeing his pained face, which had flushed considerably. "You are Zim's property." I growled again, breathing lightly against his lips. "Only mine." I lowered myself on the injured human's body, tending to some of the more vicious wounds. "So…" Dib panted, speaking up for the first time in a few minutes. My antennae twitched at his sudden words, causing me to look up at him. "You marked me, because I'm leaving?" I narrowed my eye and the comment, turning on my stomach to meet his eyes directly. "You can't leave Zim. I won't let you. You're obviously his." I replied, causing Dib to let out a long sigh, capturing one of my lekku. I straightened my back, purring at the sudden contact. He ran his index finger and thumb up the base of it, squeezing the tender end. I bit my lip, keeping the noises in with little success. Dib was obviously enjoying the new control over me, reaching his other hand up and twisting the other antenna around his finger. I arched my back slightly, moaning without warning. I flushed a bit, curling up by Dib as he continued to stroke my antennae.

"…You do realize I'm just going on vacation, right?"

**.:Ahaha! I have no idea where that turned around and became violent. It wasn't at first, and it just sort of progressed into it. O-o Well..Ahem… for those of you who haven't realized this, Dib said that last statement. Yes, he was actually just going on vacation. xD Don't kill me, I tried. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;-; It makes Katt happy!:.**


End file.
